Field of the Invention
The invention relates broadly to the field of fastening devices. More particularly, the present invention is a self-locking, push-in articulating fastener for attaching a plurality of articles together in a wide range of applications.
Brief Description of the Prior Art
Numerous anchoring and/or fastening devices are well known for use in retaining or mounting objects together. Push-in rivets are a commonly known type of fastener utilized in many applications including in many automotive applications, to secure objects together. Typically, the push-in rivet includes an inner shaft with a head and an outer housing having a plurality of barbs attached thereto with a central opening defined between the barbs for receipt of the inner shaft therein. Upon insertion of the push rivet into an opening in an object, the user presses the shaft towards the housing which causes the barbs to expand laterally outwardly to frictionally engage the sidewalls of the opening of the article it is inserted into.
However, disadvantageously, over time the frictional engagement of the barbs with the sidewalls of the opening weakens and the push rivet can become disengaged from the opening. This is even more so the case when the push rivet is used in automotive applications as vibrations and heat from the vehicle increases the chances for such disengagement of the rivet from the objects it is retaining. Accordingly, these types of mechanical fasteners do not create a sufficiently secure attachment between objects. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fastener which more securely attaches objects together. Particularly, it is advantageous to have a fastener which more securely locks into place, which is relatively simple to use and manufacture, and which can be utilized in conjunction with a variety of applications.
The prior art discloses many different types of fastening devices or assemblies for retaining objects together. However, so far as is known, none of the prior art devices resolve all of these problems in a simple effective and yet highly advantageous manner as in the present invention discussed herein.